


Not this time

by renminrise



Series: Renmin short drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a little bit noren, jealousy jaemin??, shortfic, we lack of fluff renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renminrise/pseuds/renminrise
Summary: Na Jaemin who always tries to give in or not to put himself first. But not this one time.





	Not this time

**Author's Note:**

> My first fluff renmin drabbles, hope you will like it!~

NCT Dream is a boy band from South Korea, with 7 members: Lee Mark, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Zhong Chenle and the youngest Park Jisung.

Jaemin who belongs as one of the members of NCT Dream has a very noble heart , he always puts others ahead of himself. Like when they will give their ' _last comment_ ' when they are doing v live or any event. He will always allow other members to give their last message first and allow himslef to do it at the very end.

Currently NCT Dream is in a break after making their 'GO' comeback . Jaemin is the only member with not have a schedule, unlike other members, Mark and Haechan who have their own activities with NCT 127, Jeno with his MC scedhule, and Renjun and Chenle who have to prepare themselves to debut in another units. Jaemin never felt 'jealous' or 'envy' towards his members who had their own activities, he was happy that the members got a lot of scedhule and made the group become more famous.

But there is one thing that makes Jaemin's 'glory' disappear, one thing that makes Jaemin forget to put forward other people, one thing that makes Jaemin lose his control.

-0-

On the night after Jeno finished his MC scedhule, the two of them sat in the living room watching TV. Jeno seemed to be pressing the remote button to find an event that suits his wishes at this time. Jaemin who was playing his cellphone while looking at some articles about NCT Dream chose to shift his focus on Jeno who frustatedly pressed the remote to choose the TV broadcast and made Jaemin feel annoyed.

"Can you stop doing that and try to watch it calmly?" Jaemin tried not to show any distractions in his tone.

"No." Jeno's short answer made the demon in Jaemin's body want to hit that attractive face. But he remained Jaemin, Jaemin the angel who could not do that to his best friend.

Actually Jeno seemed to want to say something to Jaemin, and after capturing the signal Jaemin chose to open their 'serious' conversation.

"Spill it out." With only one word can make Jeno open his mouth, it seems their friendship has not been useless. Jaemin can find out that Jeno is frustrated and wants to share it with Jaemin.

"Woah, you really are my best bro." Jeno let go of the remote that had been stuck in his hand for five minutes or maybe more. He confronts his body towards Jaemin and starts to solve all the problems he is trying to hide alone.

"Hurry up Jeno." Jaemin felt Jeno wasting his precious time.

"This will sound very stupid."

"You already stupid so hurry up and say." Jaemin's answer got a sharp look from Jeno, but Jeno tried to ignore it and started the 'consultation' program with Jaemin.

Jeno took a deep breath to prepare himself, "I think I like Renjun."

Jaemin is currently only stuck with Jeno's 'confession'. First, because Jeno never showed a single hint that he had a special feeling towards Renjun. Secondly, the reason why Jaemin might not be aware of Jeno's feelings because he is Na Jaemin also has a 'special feeling' towards a Chinese man named Haung Renjun.

Jaemin, who was still in shock, didn't know how he should reply to Jeno's confession. Then Jaemin only issued one word, "Oh", which made Jeno feel Jaemin acted very strangely.

After realizing his strange behavior and his consciousness began to comeback, Jaemin tried again to reply with Jeno's confession with more worthy answer, "I mean, ok. Just try to express your feelings to Renjun. "

"Will he accept it?"

"It doesn't hurt to try." Jaemin felt very stupid when he said that, he hurt his own feelings when he said that.

-0-

After the confession, Jeno tried to get closer to Renjun, in contrast to Jaemin who actually did the opposite. Usually Jaemin will always try to cook something after Renjun finishes his practice but lately he didn’t do it, which Jaemin usually will take Renjun from his practice room and invite him to just buy ice cream or milkshakes but he didn’t do it too. Jaemin, as much as possible avoid Renjun when they are in the dorm, it hurts Jaemin's feelings. He was willing to sacrifice his feelings for his best friend.

Jaemin feels that Jeno is better suited to Renjun and certainly can make Renjun happier. Just seeing Renjun happy with others has made Jaemin happy too.

Now everything changes, there's no more Jaemin who always tries to tease Renjun with his worst pick up lines, there's no more Jaemin who always follows Renjun wherever Renjun goes, there's no more Jaemin who does his routine to say that Renjun is cute every day, just remaining Jaemin who tried to stay away from Renjun and let Jeno take over all of that.

-0-

Renjun feels Jaemin are avoidi him, usually he will feel disturbed by all of Jaemin's behavior. However, he rather 'missed' all of that, when Jaemin would smile proudly after taking out his worst pick-up lines, when Jaemin always watched cooking shows and deliberately showed it to Renjun to find out that he was trying to improve his cooking, and when Jaemin would pick him up and hug him with the reason to give him energy that comes from his body.

Renjun admitted that he missed it all, he missed Na Jaemin. However, he is Huang Renjun, Huang Renjun who always reject Jaemin, Huang Renjun who always gives bad comments on Jaemin's cooking, Huang Renjun who always tries to reject Jaemin's warm embrace which in the end he will end up in that warm embrace.

Jeno who is trying to replace it all, still cannot replace the 'warmth' of Jaemin's body.

-0-

"Hey Jaemin." Mark, who in his spare time was relaxing in the living room of dorm dreamies.

"Hey Mark hyung."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Please." Jaemin tried to sit beside Mark but Mark immediately prevented him.

"Only two of us, let's go to your room." Jaemin felt a little surprised by Mark's behavior but still followed Mark to go to his room.

"Well Mark hyung, now say it."

Mark sat facing Jaemin, "Why did you stay away from Renjun?"

Jaemin was surprised by Mark's question, was he too clear that he was trying to stay away from Renjun.

"No."

"Jaemin, you can express everything to me. I am the leader, I have to make sure that my members don't have problems with each other. This will affect all members, Jaemin. "

Jaemin knows that Mark just wants the best for all of them, it's the duty of the leader to ensure that everything works perfectly. So Jaemin tried to open this to Mark, he was not strong enough to keep it all alone.

Unconsciously one drop of tears had fallen from Jaemin's beautiful eyes, "I like Renjun."

Mark, who saw Jaemin's tears, put his hand on Jaemin's back. "Then why did you avoid him?"

"Jeno also likes him." Now Mark understands why Jaemin did all of this.

Mark looks at Jaemin's face, "Jaemin, I know you always . I know you will let yourself be hurt so that Jeno can get Renjun. However, can you just think of yourself for once? Do you have time to think Renjun is happy with all of this? "

"Renjun will definitely be happy with Jeno, Mark hyung."

"Have you ever tried staring at Renjun's face after you chose to leave when he sat beside you? Have you ever looked at the look on his face when you no longer spent time with him? Are you sure Renjun is happy with all of this? "

It was like a blow to Jaemin, he just gave it to him. Maybe not only he was hurt by all of this, maybe Renjun also felt it. Maybe it's time for him to put himself first, and maybe it's time for Jaemin to be happy.

Jaemin immediately gave Mark a 'thank you hug' and came out from his room. Jaemin ran to meet Renjun in his practice room.

After waiting about 15 minutes, Renjun appeared with a pack of sadness on his face.

"Injun!" Jaemin tried to distract Renjun towards him, Jaemin knew Jeno was doing his MC scedhule and could not pick up Renjun from his practice.

Renjun who had originally displayed the expression of sadness changed by showing a confused expression on his face. "Jaemin?"

Jaemin immediately approached Renjun and gave Renjun his best smile.

"Hi." There was a bit of sophistication in his tone.

"What's wrong?" Renjun was still in confusion.

"Just want to do our routine again." Jaemin didn't know whether Renjun would accept this, Jaemin didn't know whether Renjun would forgive him.

But all of Jaemin's worries disappeared when Renjun gave him a smile and pulled Jaemin's wrist to pull Jaemin to follow him, "Come on!"

Jaemin can't hide his smile, now they are sitting face to face and enjoying their favorite ice cream.

They just kept quiet while eating the ice cream, a lot of things Jaemin wanted to say and a lot of tinhgs Renjun wanted to ask. However, the two of them just feel to keep stay silent and chose to enjoy the silence.

After that they decided to go back to their dorm while keeping their hannds interwined. Jaemin doesn't know when it's the right time to explain everything to Renjun, and he is trying to gather the courage to do it.

Renjun was shocked by all this, Jaemin suddenly pulled Renjun and allowed Renjun's back to touch the wall. Not only that, Jaemin also locked Renjun with his long hands.

Renjun just stared at Jaemin with a surprised face, he didn't know why Jaemin did all this and did this awkward pose.

Unlike Jaemin, after being able to gather all the courage left in him he tried to reveal everything.

Jaemin stared at Renjun's face sharply and made Renjun's face slowly turn red. Renjun could only look down and look at the green grass he stepped on. Jaemin grabbed Renjun's chin and raised it, making Renjun face him. It’s all made Renju's face redden, with the street lights that illuminated the reddened face Renjun made Jaemin's desire to kiss that sweet lips increasingly. But Jaemin still has to explain everything to Renjun first.

"Renjun." One word from Jaemin can make Renjun's heartbeat accelerate.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, all this time I always avoided you." Renjun saw Jaemin's eyes there only showed honesty in it.

"Yeah, I forgive you Jaemin. But what is your reason for doing it all? "Renjun can't stop his curiosity.

"Because ... Jeno likes you." There was a hint of sadness emanating from Jaemin's beautiful eyes.

"Then?" That's not enough for Jaemin to stay away from Renjun.

"And ... I also like you." The look of excitement was clearly visible on Renjun's face. Renjun knew that Jeno like him because Jeno had admitted to Renjun and Renjun had refuse Jeno's feelings. However, he did not know that Na Jaemin who he thought was only always playing with him also had the same feelings as him. Yes, Renjun also likes Jaemin. All the rejection Renjun made to Jaemin, was only because he did not want to give himself a false hopes.

Renjun felt that this was all just a dream, he still didn't believe it until Jaemin finally released Renjun and took one step to get away from him. "I'm sorry for my feelings, Renjun. Let's just pretend I never said it."

It all can make Renjun awaken from all his shock, Renjun immediately takes one step closer to Jaemin, disguises himself a little, and puts his lips right on Jaemin's chapped lips.

Now it's Jaemin's turn to be shocked by Renjun's behavior, but he tries to forget his surprise and starts replying to Renjun's kiss. Jaemin puts his hand on Renjun's waist and brings theirself closer, Renjun chooses to place his hand on Jaemin's neck.

A kiss that starts just a peck leads to a hot kiss, Jaemin starts to put his tongue into Renjun's mouth. The tongue tried to explore all that was inside from the teeth until Renjun's gums could not run away. Renjun starts pulling Jaemin's hair when Jaemin does not stop smashing the sweet lips and makes Renjun helpless in his creation.

It all ended with Renjun who forced to release their link because he still needed oxygen to live. They only smile at each other after releasing the kiss.

"Does that mean, you also like me?"

"Stop acting stupid Jaemin." Jaemin just smiled with Renjun's answer , he knew Renjun also liked him but he just wanted to hear that directly from Renjun's beautiful mouth.

"I don't know what you mean Renjun." Jaemin tried to pout his lips to make Renjun say it.

"Alright, I also like you." Renjun once again pecked Jaemin's lips and made Jaemin smile like a fool.

"What about Jeno?" Yes, Jaemin felt stupid when he said it.

"So, you want me to choose Jeno?" Renjun furrowed his eyebrows at Jaemin's question, he didn't know Jaemin could still ask that question.

"No. You're only mine. "Jaemin tightened his arms around Renjun's waist to show his ‘ _seriousness_ ’.

"Take it easy, Jeno can accept when I say I can't repay his feelings." One answer from Renjun can make Jaemin breathe a sigh of relief. Now he can freely kiss his lover wherever they are.

It seems like his decision to do this has no end in vain.

Na Jaemin who always tries to give in or not to put himself first. But not this one time. Not with Huang Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope will like this short fluff~
> 
> Follow my twitter if you would like to be friends uwu @renminrise


End file.
